Rising Sun
Rising Sun is the first book of Out of the Shadows, a fanfiction series written by Frosty. Sypnopsis ShadowClan is on the brink of collapse. Everyone knows what happened to ThunderClan, who were not quick enough to handle the rogues sweeping across their territory like wildfire. Now several warring rogue factions are in ShadowClan land, each trying to get ShadowClan to fight for them. When a ShadowClan patrol becomes target of a guerrilla assault, Snowstar is forced to take action and drive out the rogue groups. But there is more to the hostile cats than noticed at first sight. With communication to WindClan and RiverClan cut off, just how long is ShadowClan able to survive? Allegiances ShadowClan Leader: Snowstar- fluffy white tom with a grey-tipped tail and ears Deputy: Echofrost - pitch-black she-cat with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Whitewhisker - thick-furred white tom with grey ears *Apprentice - Shrewpaw Warriors: Antshade - slim black tom with a brown belly and muzzle Toadflame - dark brown tom with green eyes and black stripes *Apprentice - Amberpaw Falconwing - spiky-furred brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes *Apprentice - Russetpaw Talonflame - light grey tom with black paws and ginger splotches Speckleleaf - light brown tabby she-cat with white spots Rocktail - stocky grey tom with a scar running down one flank *Apprentice - Cloudpaw Maplecloud - brown-and-cream she-cat with green eyes *Apprentice - Sandpaw Snakeshade - cream-and-brown tom with amber eyes Webflight - light grey tabby tom Alderwing - ginger tabby tom Deerstep - fawn-brown she-cat with a white chest, muzzle and speckles Rainfeather - light grey tom with a white muzzle, tail-tip, and ears Shiverflame - tortoiseshell she-cat with a long tail Smokestripe - dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes Honeywhisker - ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes and a white tail-tip Rushstorm - thin black-and-white tom with blue eyes Apprentices: Shrewpaw - skinny grey tom with blue eyes Sandpaw - sandy-brown tom with blue eyes Cloudpaw - thick-furred white tom with amber eyes Russetpaw - reddish-brown tom with green eyes Amberpaw - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and a white chest and muzzle Queens: Silvercloud - silvery-grey she-cat with emerald-green eyes *Pricklekit - small black tom with green eyes *Gingerkit - dark ginger she-kit with amber eyes Emberdusk - light ginger-brown tabby she-cat with grey ears *Juniperkit - small ginger-brown tabby she-kit with a grey tail-tip and ears *Blazekit - ginger tabby tom with a white chest and brown paws *Breezekit - light grey tom with green eyes Elders: Crowsong - frail grey-and-brown she-cat with one deaf ear and large black splotches Nightpoppy - thick-furred black she-cat with green eyes Lightstorm - grey-and-white tom with tufted ears Stoatwhisker - young brown tom with a crippled hind leg WindClan Leader: Copperstar - lean golden-brown she-cat with sharp green eyes Deputy: Leafshade - light grey tom with green eyes Medicine Cat: Rootwhisker - dark brown tabby tom with misty blue eyes Warriors: Petalwhisker - cream she-cat with blue eyes *Apprentice - Finchpaw Bluefire - black tom with piercing blue eyes *Apprentice - Foxpaw Copperflight - golden-brown tom with amber eyes Rowanblaze - brown tabby tom with amber eyes Thistlebriar - grey-and-white she-cat Hillshade - cream-and-brown tom Meadowspring - grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes Brindlesong - light brown tabby she-cat Spottedleap - mottled golden-brown tom Sootflame - grey she-cat with amber eyes *Apprentice - Owlpaw Firewing - ginger tom with slashed ears Elmtail - cream tabby tom with green eyes Swiftstep - black-and-white she-cat Fernmouse - pale brown she-cat with green eyes Flintshade - smokey grey tom with amber eyes Apprentices: Owlpaw - light grey tabby tom Finchpaw- ginger-and-white tom with green eyes Foxpaw - reddish-brown tabby tom Queens: Heatherdrop - light brown she-cat with blue eyes *Skykit - golden-brown tom with sky-blue eyes *Leafkit - small brown tom with green eyes Furzedust - grey she-cat with blue eyes *Hollowkit - black tom with a white chest and muzzle *Oatkit - spiky-furred cream-and-brown tom *Icekit - light grey she-kit with ice-blue eyes Elders: Emberleap - skinny ginger she-cat with blue eyes RiverClan Leader: Featherstar - thick-furred white she-cat with amber eyes Deputy: Mistlebush - bluish-grey and white she-cat with blue eyes Medicine Cat: Larkcloud - brown tabby she-cat *Apprentice - Cloudfall Warriors: Troutleap - muscular dark grey tom *Apprentice - Nightpaw Timberfoot - dark brown tom with amber eyes *Apprentice - Dewpaw Pineskip- brown tom with green eyes Tidesplash - ragged blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes Slatestripe - grey she-cat with blue eyes and a darker stripe down her back Ripplesand - light grey tabby tom with green eyes Streamslip - grey she-cat with blue eyes *Apprentice - Dapplepaw Fernflight - black-and-white she-cat with green eyes *Apprentice - Pouncepaw Tawnypool - golden-brown she-cat with green eyes Mossyfang - grey she-cat with a black tailtip and ears Icetail - white tom with a fluffy tail Driftfeather - light grey-and-white tom Apprentices: Cloudfall - white tom with amber eyes Pouncepaw - white tom with ginger tabby patches Dapplepaw - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes Nightpaw - black tom with amber eyes Dewpaw - light grey tabby tom Queens: Brindlespring - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes *Beechkit - cream tabby tom Lakemist - blue-grey she-cat with amber eyes and dark grey ears *Otterkit - thin brown tom with amber eyes *Marshkit - brown tabby tom with green eyes Elders: Snowshine - skinny white she-cat with blue eyes Mudfang - dark brown tom with a plumy tail Goldenwing - golden-brown she-cat with green eyes ThunderClan Leader: Seedstar - speckled brown she-cat with dark paws and amber eyes Deputy: ''' Elkleap - cream-and-brown tom '''Medicine Cat: Blackstone - large black tom with sea-blue eyes Warriors: Feathercloud - grey she-cat with blue eyes * Apprentice - Jaggedpaw Wildblaze - mottled brown tom Adderflight - ginger tom with dark eyes * Apprentice - Larchpaw Gorsewhisker - grey-and-white tabby tom Mousefang - pale brown-and-white she-cat * Apprentice - Tallpaw Beetleshade - brown-and-white tom with black ears Shadeflight - grey tabby she-cat Bramblesting - dark brown tom with green eyes Cloverwind - light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Whiteleap - thick-furred white tom with green eyes Badgerflame - black-and-white tom * Apprentice - Padpaw Mistyfern - grey-and-white she-cat with blue eyes Hollylight - black she-cat with a long tail and amber eyes Thrushfang - light brown tabby tom with a white chest and tailtip Blazeberry - ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes Brackentail - golden-brown tabby tom with hazel eyes Sorrelbreeze - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a white chest and paws Bubblefrost - fluffy light grey tom with blue eyes Apprentices: Tallpaw - long-legged white-and-ginger she-cat Larchpaw - brown tabby tom with amber eyes Jaggedpaw- sleek black tom with blue eyes Padpaw - small speckled grey tom Queens: Paisleysky - cream-colored she-cat with soft green eyes Elders: Cougarstep - mottled brown tom with yellow eyes Antflight - frail reddish-brown tom Cats Outside the Clans Ivy's Group: Leader: Ivy - slim grey she-cat with cunning blue eyes Members: Buzzard - white tom with dark grey tabby patches and many scars Wasp - brown tom with blue eyes and a long tail Coal - muscular grey tabby tom with a slashed ear Glacier - white tom with grey ears and green eyes Stone - bulky grey tom Storm - blue-grey tom with black ears and dark green eyes Kudzu - brown tabby tom with amber eyes Swallow - small white she-cat with large ginger tabby patches Thestrel's Group: Leader: Thestrel - large grey-brown tom with blue eyes Members - Steam - thick-furred light grey tom with green eyes Scales - sleek dark grey tom with amber eyes Jaguar - golden-brown tom with black spots and a long scar running down one flank Panther - black tom with green eyes Leopard - golden-brown tom with black splotches and green eyes Lynx - small golden-brown tom with amber eyes and large black ears Tungsten's Group: Leader: Tungsten - silvery-grey tom with amber eyes Members: Cobble - stocky grey tom with amber eyes Dark - slim black tom with deep green eyes Shine - thick-furred light grey she-cat with almost lime-green eyes Soft - fluffy white she-cat with light green eyes *Coconut - small brown she-kit with green eyes *Penguin - fuzzy black tom with a white chest, muzzle, and tailtip Berry's Group: Leader: Berry - cream she-cat with green eyes Members: Dash - black-and-white tom with amber eyes Pine - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, one of which is blind Indigo - dark grey-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes Tree - large brown tom with green eyes Sun - ginger tom with a white chest, muzzle, and paws Quail - light grey she-cat with green eyes Crimson's Group: Leader: Crimson - powerful russet tom with a long scar down one side Members: Heron - dark grey tabby tom with a white muzzle and chest Starling - ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes Stripes - mottled brown tabby tom Quartz - pure white tom Whirlpool - grey-brown tabby tom with green eyes Yew - grey tabby tom Mint - light grey-and-white she-cat Acacia's Group: Leader: Acacia - dark brown she-cat with amber eyes Members: Ice - skinny white tom with blue-grey eyes Crag - grey tom with white flecks and green eyes Robin - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Pike - black tom with a white chest and green eyes Flurry - grey-and-white tom with amber eyes and large ears Flame's Group: Leader: Flame - ginger tabby tom with green eyes Members: Mouse - brown she-cat with green eyes Fennel - light grey tom with green eyes and darker ears Samoa - reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes Lightning - black tom with white flash on chest Bluebird - small blue-grey tom with big blue eyes Others: Jackson - cream-and-brown tom Blade - dark grey tabby tom with a torn ear Hare - brown-and-white tom Cedric - thin grey-brown tom with amber eyes Crow - black tom Amethyst - light grey she-cat with unusual lilac eyes Spark - ginger tom with green eyes Bartholomew - brown tabby tom with blue eyes Prologue Boom, boom. They were coming. Boom, boom. Their pawsteps grew closer. Boom, boom. The ground rumbled as they raced through the woods, ever closer to the camp. ”Seedstar! They’ve... they’ve arrived. They got us all closed up. We’re surrounded.” Seedstar whipped around to face her deputy. “I know. Elkleap, make sure everyone is in camp. Take up defensive positions. I want each and every single barrier weakness guarded to the teeth. Elders, queens and apprentices in the center of the camp. If they have to... they’ll have to fight for their lives too.” Elkleap nodded solemnly, his deep amber eyes filled with a mix of fear and determination. “What about the camp entrance?” Seedstar sighed. “We’ll take the entrance,” she turned from her position on the High Rock to face the ThunderClan cats gathered below her. “Cats of ThunderClan...” she paused, tail twitching anxiously. “We are under attack. The rogues have carved up our territory and they will be in our very home at any second. Guard the barriers. Prepare yourselves. This isn’t just another skirmish- all our lives depend on this moment. It’s fight or die,” she glanced at Paisleysky, the sole queen, and the elders and apprentices. “Even for you. You’ll stay in the very center of the camp. If any rogues break through our defenses, you’ll have to fight. Some of you may even be forced to kill,” She glanced at Tallpaw, Larchpaw and Padpaw. They were all huddled together, frightened. “Today is more than a battle. Today, we fight for our lives. Our friends. Our Clan. We are ThunderClan, the strongest by the lake there is. Our courage and skill will impress even the mighty Firestar of ancient tales. For ThunderClan!” ”For ThunderClan!” The warriors echoed. Just then, the bracken began to rattle. From the shadows of the camp entrance emerged a monstrously huge, bulking grey and white tom. Two more followed him, each holding a bloody, weakly struggling cat by the neck. ”Hollylight, Thrushfang....” Seedstar whisperered. Oh, StarClan. ”Decent speech, for a Clan cat.” A silky voice purred behind her. Seedstar slowly turned, growling. “Ivy.” ”That‘s right.” The grey she-cat flicked her tail. She was laying flat on the rock, washing her paw. A large brown tom sat next to her. “Now, are you done?” ”The patrol... what did you do?” Elkleap hissed. “Where’s Vinecloud? Pigeonpaw?” ”Oh, your little scout patrol didn’t even know what hit them,” Ivy smirked. “We cut down Vinecloud before he could even lift a claw. And your poor little Pigeonpaw had to be dragged back to camp. Granted, he died before he got there.” The rogue leader continued. “Now, enough about your pathetic little warriors. I say this little talk’s been overstaying its due,” she leaped up, hackles rising. “Attack!” The camp wall was quickly torn apart by the many rogues summoned by the call. The ThunderClan warriors rushed to meet them, throwing themselves into the impossible storm of invaders. The brown tom charged forward, ramming into Elkleap and throwing him off the ledge of the High Rock. Seedstar snarled, raking her claws across the tom’s face and sinking her teeth into his leg. He roared, slamming her muzzle with his paws and pouncing for the kill. Seedstar jabbed her hind legs into the tom’s belly and launched him off, sending him tumbling off the High Rock and landing with a sickening crunch on the earth below. He didn’t move again. ”Hmmph. I was hoping he’d end your pitiful life so I wouldn’t have to.” Ivy shrugged. “Guess we can’t always get what we want, right?” ”Shut up.” Seedstar growled, lashing her tail. ”Aw, is little Seedstar gonna throw a tantrum?” Ivy taunted. Seedstar hissed, hurling herself at the arrogant rogue leader. Faster than a hare, Ivy slipped under Seedstar and dragged her claws through the brown she-cat’s stomach as she sailed over her. Seedstar crumpled to the ground, blood pouring from the fresh wound. She pawed weakly at the ground, too weak to resist Ivy locking her jaws across the ThunderClan leader’s neck and dragging her to the edge of the High Rock. “Watch,” Ivy hissed. “As your Clan is wiped out before your eyes.” Tallpaw and Larchpaw were swiping at the huge grey and white tom, who easily knocked both aside and hared towards the medicine den. Bramblesting was slumped against the tattered camp wall, eyes dull. Cougarstep and Antflight, the two elders, were struggling to their bloody paws. Another rogue dived in between the two, slashing Cougarstep’s flank and lifting Antflight by the throat, jerking him down in a bloody spray. Paisleysky slashed at the rogue, but three more piled on her and abruptly cut off her screeches. Seedstar twisted and writhed to no avail, desperately attempting to fight back. “No! You can never destroy ThunderClan!” “Looks like I already have.” Ivy grinned. “You’re a maniac.” ”I’m a savior.” ”Why? What have we done?” Ivy leaned forward so that her hot breath grazed Seedstar’s ear. “Might wanna ask your medicine cat about that.” Seedstar‘s gaze flicked to the medicine den in horror. A wall of rogues surrounded the den, where Blackstorm, the medicine cat, was desperately trying to treat Whitepelt’s cut up sides and Beetleshade’s now missing hind paw. Gorsewhisker, Adderflight, Mousefang and Jaggedpaw stood between the rogues and medicine den, warily watching the hostile cats. The huge grey and white tom leaped over the rogues and knocked all four warriors to the ground, rushing into the den. The rogues sped forward, swarming the warriors and pummeling them from all sides. ”Buzzard! Get the healer!” Ivy yowled. “No!” Seedstar spat, shakily rising to her paws and snapping at Ivy’s muzzle. Dark spots blurred her vision. Ivy snorted, shoving Seedstar to the ground. “Weakling.” She hissed. Seedstar launched herself onto Ivy, furiously biting and clawing at the rogue. “Stop him!” She ordered. ”Too late.” Ivy hissed from under Seedstar‘s claws. Buzzard strolled out of the medicine den, past Adderflight and Mousefang’s bodies, carrying a limp Blackstorm like a kit. Jaggedpaw struggled to his paws and charged at the huge tom, only for the latter to stop and swiftly flick his claws across the apprentice‘s throat. Jaggedpaw collapsed, gurgling and lashing in pain and terror. Buzzard stopped just below the High Rock, dropping Blackstorm onto the hard earth below. Elkleap glanced up, claws unsheathing once again. ”Time’s up for ThunderClan,” Buzzard growled, raising Blackstorm in the air again. The medicine cat thrashed and struggled, but nothing could stop the much larger tom from biting down with full force. A sickening crack split the air, and Blackstorm’s corpse hit the ground once more. ”No! Y-you’re... you’re all monsters....” Seedstar choked out. “Oh, Seedstar,” Ivy purred, shooting out of Seedstar’s grip and pinning her to the ground. “There are much worse monsters in this world than you and me.” Seedstar didn’t manage to respond before Ivy’s raised claws flashed down, and everything went dark. Category:Fanfiction Category:Cancelled Fanfiction